Asami's New Choice
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: Asami has been getting very nervous and superstitious about the relationship between Tye and Eduardo. So she decides to ask Virgil for help on what's going on. This story would make more sense if you read the others I have, but still you'll like it. This story also has a ship you'll never know. VirgilxAsami.


Asami frowned as she sat on the couch in front of the TV; the whole Eduardo and Tye thing was driving her crazy. The two boys were getting closer and closer than Tye and Asami were. Asami thought about it. Virgil went off alone a lot, even more so lately…Asami was thoroughly engulfed in deep thought.

Why were Eduardo and Tye acting so weird around each other? Lingering touches, funny smiles, cuddling hugs, small quick kisses, they never did those things before…Maybe they…like each other? Asami almost laughed at her own stupidity. No, that couldn't be it. After all, they fought like an….An old married couple? Asami groaned a little.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Virgil called from the kitchen.

"Something bugging you?" He asked carefully. Something was, actually. Which wasn't making Asami's mood any better, she just swung her head back, looking at Virgil with a deep glare and turned her head away. Somehow looking at Virgil made her feel better, it took her mind off of Tye and…Wait, did Tye just reach over and squeeze Eduardo's hand outside? Nah, couldn't be…could it? Asami argued with that annoying little voice in her head for the next few minutes.

They're into each other.

No, they're not.

Yes, they are.

No their not.

Yes they are.

NO. THEIR. NOT.

YES. THEY. ARE.

"Hey! Earth to Asami!" Ed snapped his fingers in front of the Japanese girl's face. She pushed the hand away. She was in no mood for Eduardo, she really wasn't.

"What's up with you?" Ed asked,

Asami didn't know what to say because she was still learning English from Virgil, so she simply curled up into a ball and stayed still as possible.

"The heck?" Ed said as he was confused of what Asami was doing so he just left her alone,

"Wuss…" Ed cursed at Asami silently as he left.

Asami quickly recovered from her defense ball and kept thinking as Virgil was still in the kitchen making noodles for Asami and himself just like the excellent way his mother taught him.

"Hey Asami are you still thinking about the english I taught you yesterday?" Virgil asked with a content expression.

"Yeah..." Asami pushed out of her mouth,

"Great! Soon enough you'll be talking like us in no time!" Virgil exclaimed with a happy tone.

Asami really didn't care about the new language she learned, she cared about what Tye was doing with Eduardo. As Asami kept sitting in front of the fuzzy television, she decided she could take it no more. She got up and with determination headed towards the kitchen of the one person she knew would shed complete light on the subject of male-male love interaction. Virgil.

"Virgil." Asami began,

"Yeah?" Virgil replied,

"Can me and you talk private." Asami tried to say because she learned a few english words from Virgil himself.

"Oh well, Sure." Virgil accepted politely and turned off the stove and putted the pot of noodles to the other side,

As so, Asami took Virgil's hand and lead him to her room and closed the door behind them.

She began to feel a little hot, and he noticed her hands were slightly perspiring. This she didn't understand either, so she just pushed it to the back of her head and ignored it. Virgil entered the room and was greeted by cool air caressing his face. He liked the feel of it on his warm skin.

"Is there anything you need?" Virgil asked as he explored Asami's room.

Asami felt for a fraction of a second like she didn't want to speak of this anymore, but she again pushed through it.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but the temperature in here, I really like it. It reminds me of…" Virgil stopped mid sentence and turned to face Asami clearly deciding this was not the best time to explain himself.

"Oh Sorry, you needed to talk?" Virgil gestured cautionly,

"It's ok. I like it too. It feels…nice." Asami replied.

Virgil smiled a gentle smile and beckoned for the japanese to sit on a cushy chair in the corner of her room, while he himself sat on the bed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Virgil asked,

"Tye and Ed." Asami answered and continued.

"They like each other except me, and their only boys."

"How do they like each other, if their boys?" Asami figured with her english skills,

She decided to just say it all at once, but soon she wished she hadn't. The expression on Virgil's face was unmistakable. He was shocked, to say the least, and Asami could tell by the way his eyes widened that Virgil had no idea how to react to this. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Virgil cleared his throat.

"Ok…" he said lamely,

"So you are wondering why Tye was… loving…Eduardo?" Virgil asked with a careful gaze.

It was difficult for the polite African-American to be speaking of this, but he understood that he knew more about these sorts of things and that Asami was just curious. It actually flattered him that Asami came to him for this instead of going to, say, Eduardo, or Tye himself. But it was still a little uncomfortable. Asami looked stern, she just didn't understand all about the concept of homosexuality.

At last Virgil understood what was happening. The young japanese has been surprised by seeing Tye go near Eduardo to give him some love, or even the fact that the Apache Chief was in a deep love with the Argentine and sometimes it aroused him very much. What Asami was concerned with was the act of two males loving each other. To explain 'gay love' to the mix eyed girl was just an unconceivable concept at the moment, not to mention the fact that VIrgil had just found out Tye was into Eduardo.

When Virgil noticed Asami was not tearing her gaze from him, he cleared his throat and began to think of a suitable answer. He wasn't one to leave his teammates hanging and, as leader, he had to make them feel safe and like they could trust him. Asami clearly already trusted him having come to him with this conundrum, and now Virgil felt it was his duty to help his friend.

"Well… you see…" Virgil began,

Asami leaned forward, looking at Virgil intently as he began to supply him with an answer. Again, Virgil cleared his throat. He tugged at his shirt collar nervously, but continued with what he thought was a suitable explanation to what Asami had witnessed.

"What you saw, with Tye and Eduardo loving each other, it was what they call… gay." The dark boy struggled to get the last word out. It wasn't uncommon for two males to be in a relationship, but he still felt awkward talking about this, to Asami of all people.

"Gay? As for happy?" Asami said with complete naive and Virgil couldn't help but find it a little funny, the word was, compelling. He smiled inwardly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, Asami. While 'gay' does mean 'happy', it is also a word nowadays used to describe a relationship between two humans of the same sex. A 'homosexual' relationship." Virgil could see that Asami understood that now and Virgil felt rather proud of himself at having giving such a lengthy explanation without giggling like an immature school-girl. He thought himself as mature but even this tested his limits on maturity.

He pushed his immature thoughts aside and looked at Asami trying to find something in the japanese's expression that might give away if she understood or not. The mix eyed girl just looked deep in thought, like she was processing this newly acquired information. After what seemed like a few minutes, she finally looked up and faced Virgil again.

"But, why did Tye leave me and went for Ed?" Asami asked,

"I really don't know." Virgil replied,

"Maybe, I can love you?" Asami suggested,

Virgil was flabbergasted on what Asami said, what she said next threw the African-American off. Way off. It took a few moments for him to pull himself together after such a request, moments in which Asami decided to look through her leader's vitals. Accelerated heart beat, rising blood pressure, uncommon perspiration for a African-American: all signs that Asami shouldn't have asked that question.

She also knew that often she had caught herself looking at Virgil. Not just looking, but studying him. The young dark boy was tall, lean, dark, slightly muscular, and overall, very appealing. She knew that with enough encouragement she could get more than suitably arouse her leader, enough to make him her's. Clearly the other did not find this thought appealing. He blinked several times, looking but at the same time not looking at Asami. His breathing was shallow and his body tense.

"I…" he finally said, stuttering.

"I don't think so Asami, I'm not sure." Virgil said with full worry that Tye might get angry at him and never forgive him for cheating on his girlfriend.

This wasn't right, this could be revenge Asami wanted to get back on Tye. Virgil kept pacing again, willing love thoughts out of his head. He'd never admit that he had always thought Asami to be very, very cute. But It could never happen. Should never happen, but he wanted it to happen.

Soon enough Something inside of Asami clicked, due to the fact that Asami can manipulate aura, she somewhat had gotten the slight ability to read minds, for she somehow knew the exact thought that coursed through Virgil's mind. Her leader wanted her, and Asami wanted him right back, with what she thought was her own version of speed, Asami got up from the seat she was sitting on and stood next to Virgil. she placed both her hands on the dark boy's shoulders and in a move she had been taught before by Tye once, kissed him full on the lips.

Virgil wanted so badly to resist, to follow his own rule of no love without proper notice, but instead he gave in and kissed Asami back. They were sloppy, noisy, but they liked it. Asami loved the feel of Virgil's lips on her own. They were warm and firm and they tasted of slight butter. Virgil's hands instinctively found their way to Asami's back and he pressed the japanese girl closer to him as their kiss deepened. Asami let out a small moan as she felt the pressure of Virgil's hard body against her own. The darker boy picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and Asami wrapped each of her legs around his midsection. The japanese held on easily, her arms loosely wrapped around the African-American's shoulders. They felt hot, they needed air, but they refused to break apart, not yet. It felt too good to be locked like this, tasting each other, playing with each other's tongues and Virgil was even curious enough to lick and taste Asami's neck which in return she moaned lustfully, they were having some delicious fun together, especially when Virgil softly rubbed his hands on Asami's ass.

Soon enough Virgil and Asami parted and he letted go of her and Virgil gently putted Asami down on her feet. Both stared at each other for a few seconds and Virgil broke the silence.

"Is Tye gonna get angry at me for this?" Vigil asked with a blushing effect on his face,

"Nope, not at all." Asami assured him and gave him a quick, sweet kiss and hugged him.

"Thanks Asami." Virgil said as he hugged her back.

"You're Welcome." Asami replied.

Soon enough both of them went to the kitchen to go eat supper and enjoy the rest of the day. Together.

* * *

However, Tye was watching Asami and Virgil the whole time they were in their hot make-out, he simply hided inside the dark closet.

"You're next, Virgil." Tye sinisterly said and he left the closet and onto his room to plan his dirty, evil plan to get Virgil back for what he did.

"Don't worry Virgil. You'll get your reward." Tye said once more as he closed his door... To be continued...


End file.
